


【AM】I Know You  12

by ninaglambert



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AM - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: *现代AU，建筑师Arthur❤先知Merlin~*简单的爱情故事。





	【AM】I Know You  12

浓烈的性爱气息在空气中弥漫、发酵，Arthur舔舐着Merlin的颈窝和锁骨，同时被一股力量牵引着不停撞击那具柔软的身体。他仿佛着了魔，完全没办法控制自己。

Merlin张着嘴，像是在呻吟又像是在叫他的名字。很多时候只是一个短促的、带着哭腔的叫声，却能够轻易地撩拨他的身体，让他一次次深陷在Merlin的甬道中。

他不知道这是从什么时候开始的，他原本只想和Merlin好好欣赏一部老电影，看看黑白的画面和老旧的拍摄手法是否能够带着别样的浪漫。接着Merlin开始谈论这部电影，那双迷人的蓝眼睛因为兴奋和喜爱而闪着光芒。Merlin对他微笑，他忍不住低下头轻轻咬住那张不停说着俏皮话的嘴唇。Merlin似乎惊呼了什么，他没听到，因为他正忙着加深这个吻。

他吮吸Merlin的舌尖，有些粗暴地舔过Merlin的牙床和敏感的口腔软肉，同时强硬地覆盖在Merlin身上，把他的爱人按在沙发上肆意掠夺。Merlin艰难地发出一声闷哼，闭上眼睛，用双腿缠住他的腰……

后来这个吻变成了别的东西。

Merlin带着有些生涩的微笑解开他的扣子，他把手伸进Merlin的衣服捕捉Merlin敏感的肌肉，满意地发现那个火热的湿吻让Merlin出了一层薄汗。他按住Merlin的手，直接把衬衣脱下。Merlin又一次被他吻得往后仰头，但他听得出Merlin在笑。

“你在笑什么？”

“我记得有人……说过，慢慢来。”Merlin笑得浑身都在抖，Arthur的脑子一热，又一次咬住Merlin的唇，直到他的爱人被吻得喘不过气。

“我会慢慢来，Merlin。我会慢慢地爱抚你的身体，慢慢地进入你的身体，”Arthur一边说着一边把Merlin放在宽大的沙发上，“慢慢地让你战栗发抖、慢慢地让你快乐……”他感觉到Merlin在吞咽口水，身体开始紧绷起来。

“Arthur……”

“说你是我的。”

“我是你的……嗯……”

“我也是你的，Merlin。”

Arthur吻了吻Merlin的额头，他舔过Merlin的每一寸肌肤，他完成这项任务后只想再来一次，可Merlin却不接受，只是无声地催促他快一点做到最后。Arthur并不想折磨Merlin，他想满足Merlin的所有要求，给Merlin前所未有的爱抚和高潮。Merlin的身体带着沐浴后的香味和汗水的淡淡咸味，总之那是Merlin的味道，他甘之如殆。

他从不相信什么一见钟情还有命中注定的感觉，但是Merlin出现了，他甘心承认自己错得多离谱。更别提Merlin此刻就在他身下喘息，战栗，扭动，叫着他的名字。

“Arthur……拜托你，”Merlin阻止他的亲吻，胸口剧烈地起伏着，“快一点……”

Arthur低笑，本来还想安慰一下Merlin，没想到Merlin狠狠按住他的头，给了他一个热烈的吻，同时把手伸进了他的裤子。

而那就是他失去理智前知道的。

客厅里充斥着肉体剧烈碰撞的响声、两个男人此起彼伏的呻吟和喘息声、粗暴的抽插带来的水声……Arthur几乎要融化在Merlin又紧又热的甬道里，湿热的嫩肉紧密地包裹他的阴茎，仿佛在邀请他进入得更深一些。他照做了，一次又一下狠狠操进Merlin的身体，捕捉攻陷Merlin的敏感点，在每一次插到最深的时候感受Merlin的紧致和热情。

他看着Merlin在剧烈的颠簸中慢慢流出生理泪水，看着Merlin原本苍白的身体变成带有情欲色彩的潮红色……

“啊——”Merlin在他的一次猛插中急促地叫了出来，他想停下来看看Merlin有没有受伤，可Merlin弓起背在他的手臂和腰上狠狠抓了一下。

Arthur此刻只想让Merlin发出更多的呻吟，他拉起Merlin的一条腿扣在他的腰上，按住Merlin湿得不行屁股，保持插入的状态坐了起来。这一次，他真的完完全全进入了Merlin的身体。Merlin弓起背抱住他，发出困兽般的嘶叫。

“Arthur……太深了……”

Arthur吻了吻Merlin的下巴，忍着抽插的冲动，“需要我停下吗？”

Merlin笑着摇摇头，一滴汗水从他的脸颊滑落到Arthur的胸口。他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，轻柔地夺走对方口腔的氧气。等他们分开的时候Merlin轻微地调整了姿势，好让自己舒服些，可就是那么一动，他们便有些喘不过气。

“你可以自己动吗？”

Merlin没有回答他的问题，只是偏过脸，毫不设防地露出大片的肌肤，然后在Arthur可以舔舐它们之前轻轻抬起屁股，然后一边深呼吸一边坐回去。

Arthur发出难耐的喘息，因为Merlin掌握了主动权，Merlin在折磨他，用慢得可怕的速度和紧致湿滑的肠道折磨他。

渐渐地，Merlin的动作快起来，但仍不够快。Arthur在每一次Merlin坐下来的时候强忍着把囊袋送进那个火热的穴口的冲动，胸口剧烈地起伏，和Merlin的紧贴在一起。

Merlin用一只手捂着自己的嘴，另一只手搭着他的肩膀，艰难地吞吐他的阴茎。仿佛是漫长的拉锯战，Arthur扶着Merlin的腰，时不时啃咬Merlin硬挺发红的乳头，甚至卖力吮吸。Merlin的动作显得力不从心，终于他顶到那个敏感点的时候崩溃瓦解。

“啊——”

Arthur再也忍不住，扣住Merlin的屁股发狠地操进去，用不可思议的频率抽插着，直到他们相连的部位一片狼藉。

“啊啊啊——”

“Arthur——啊……唔……快一点，用力……”

“更用力……啊——啊啊——”

Arthur听见自己的低吼声和Merlin不断升调的呻吟声，他看得见Merlin的臀瓣如何迅速吞吐他的阴茎，也被那湿热柔软的甬道吸得灵魂脱壳。他卖力地操干着他的爱人，直到那个甬道猛地收缩——Merlin释放了。

他的爱人战栗着靠在他的肩上，发出啜泣般的声音，其中混杂着他的名字。

Merlin重新坐起来亲吻他，带着高潮过后的倦怠和毫无保留的爱意。

他吻干Merlin的眼泪，忍着原始的冲动，只是轻轻整理Merlin黏在额前的碎发。

“你可以继续……”Merlin微笑，同时大口吞咽津液，他的眼神还有些涣散。

他摇摇头，“等一等。”

Merlin微笑着抚摸他的脸颊，那双蓝眼睛像被水洗过一般澄澈，“Arthur Pendragon，我真的很爱你，我没想到自己那么快就——”

他咬着Merlin的唇瓣，挑逗性地伸出舌头，而Merlin毫不犹豫地含住了他……

令人后怕的快感还在Merlin的身体流连，他小心控制自己的呼吸，却忍不住跟上Arthur的节奏，一次又一次承受超载的快感。渐渐地，他能够感觉自己的后面在不自觉吸着Arthur，而刚刚冷却的室温又一次升到了一个令人脸红的温度。

Arthur开始了新一轮的抽插。

他已经完全适应了Arthur的尺寸，这一次被顶弄得舒服极了。Arthur的手先是扶着他的背，然后慢慢滑到他的臀瓣。Merlin感觉Arthur用力把他的臀瓣分得更开，然后由慢到快向上顶弄，每一下都操进了他身体的最深处。Merlin感觉自己快要融化了，所有的支撑落在了Arthur的肩膀上，而Arthur每一次夹带着情欲的喘息都让他硬得发疯。

“累吗？”

Merlin点点头。他实在累得不行，而Arthur又把他操得那么舒服，他总担心自己会直接睡着……那就太失礼了。

他感觉自己被重新放回了沙发上，Arthur甚至把一个抱枕塞在他的腰下。Arthur温柔地打开他的腿，又一次把自己送进了他的身体。他们再次结合的时候Arthur低下头吻他，温柔得仿佛在梦境里，可接踵而至的凶狠抽插立刻夺走了Merlin的呼吸和心跳。超载的快感让一次又一次揪住身下的坐垫，几乎要把麻布抓破。他下意识地扭动身体，想要逃离，可Arthur的阴茎把他狠狠钉在了沙发上。Merlin知道Arthur已经濒临释放的边缘，硬是把自己迎了上去，主动配合Arthur的抽插。

第二次高潮的时候Merlin已经失去了尖叫的力气，只是战栗着，任由快感洗刷自己的身体。他甚至尝到了自己的生理泪水。

Arthur的身体也战栗起来，面容因为即将到来的高潮而微微扭曲。Merlin觉察Arthur想要退出去，慌乱地拉住Arthur的手臂。“射进来，Arthur……”

“不行……”Arthur听上去心有余而力不足。

Merlin伸手抚摸Arthur的脸颊，“我想要你。”

伴随着Arthur的低吼，Merlin如愿以偿，接着他感觉到Arthur滚烫的身体重重地覆盖在他的身上。Arthur似乎在叫着他的名字，可他实在累得无法回应了。

Arthur吻了吻他的额头，“睡吧，Merlin。”

Merlin再次闭上眼，沉沉地睡了过去。


End file.
